None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a label holder and closure device commonly used by the Post Office for labeling and securing plastic draw tape mail bags. The labels typically contain a bar code and routing information which are slid into and frictionally engage the label holder. The label holder and closure device secures the cinched up draw tape bags by routing the draw tape through several slots without the need for tying or knotting the draw tape. The label holder and closure device can also be used with drawstring-type bags and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present label holders and closure devices commonly fall off of the draw tape of mail bags during normal use. Since the label holder doubles as a closure device, the usefulness of the draw tape bag is greatly lessened when the label holder and closure device is separated from the draw tape bag. Existing label holders of this type are made of molded plastic and have a top slot which begins at an edge of the label holder and terminates at a circular aperture into which a draw tape is lodged after passing through the top slot. The problem with these existing label holders is that the width of the top slot is too great. As a result, the draw tape frequently passes back through the top slot, whereupon the label holder falls off and becomes disassociated with the draw tape bag.
The general purpose of the present invention is a label holder and closure device.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a label holder and closure device for use with draw tape bags, including a top slot which is molded narrower than the draw tape it secures. There is also provided a label holder with a narrow top slot which is attain by controlled deformations with or without the application of heat. There is yet another provision which incorporates a thin plastic, solid webbing which extends across the top slot and is slit either during the manufacturing process or just prior to use. There is an additional provision for installing a staple across the top slot which also secures the label holder and closure device to the draw tape. A label holder and closure device which secures the draw tape of draw tape-type bags without the need for tying or knotting the draw tape. The label holder and closure device remains on the draw tape during use and will not easily become disassociated with its bag. It is to be understood that the present invention may be slightly modified for use with drawstring-type bags and the like. There is also a provision for two sizes of labels to be easily slid into the label holder and closure device where they are frictionally engaged until intentionally removed.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a top slot which is molded narrower than the thickness of the draw tape or drawstring used.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a set of controlled deformations at each side of the top slot which is narrower than the thickness of the used draw tape or drawstring.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a thin solid webbing which extends across the top slot which is slit either during the manufacturing process or just prior to use.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a staple which is installed after the draw tape or drawstring is inserted into the top slot.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the ability to keep direct contact with the draw tape or drawstring when the secured bag is opened and closed repeatedly.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is provision for two different sized labels.
Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a label holder and closure device which will not become disassociated with its intended draw tape or drawstring.
One object of the present invention is to provide a top slot which is molded narrower than the thickness of the draw tape or drawstring it secures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a top slot with controlled deformations which creates a top slot narrower than the thickness of the draw tape or drawstring it secures.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a thin solid webbing across the top slot which is cut either during the manufacturing process or just prior to use and is narrower than the thickness of the draw tape or drawstring it secures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a staple installed across the top slot once the draw tape or drawstring is slid into the top slot, preventing removal.